


Warrior of the defeated

by GTenshin



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTenshin/pseuds/GTenshin





	Warrior of the defeated

　　刀千在黄昏时醒来。  
　　身体犹如被生生扯开的痛楚教他呻吟出声，额头流淌下的血液暂时糊住了他的视线，但那束阴影朝他走来，维京人满是陈臭的皮毛味道掺杂在鼻尖的血腥气味中，随后在他面前站定。透过撕裂的布料扭曲难辨的字体与粗旷的线条从脚踝开始包裹住了这双粗壮的小腿，浓密的体毛中只能依稀看出底层纹身的颜色。维京人最终坐在草堆上为自己套上一双兽皮靴，咣当作响的骨棍腰带拍打着斜横在身侧的盾牌与长剑，殷殷鲜血沿着剑刃的轮廓滴落在砖板上，积成了一小摊暗红的水洼。  
　　刀千的呼吸愈加沉重，喉间的血腥刺激他轻声咳嗽起来，每次身体的小幅度颤动都带来难以言喻的痛苦，令他肩膀与腰腹撕裂的伤口涌出鲜血。维京人察觉到了这具“尸体”的动静，他放下系紧绷带的手，凑过去弯下腰端详着这个武士。  
　　维京人在他头顶大声叫喊着什么，刀千想努力分辨这个野蛮人话中的意思，其中有一个词他格外熟悉，脑袋却昏昏沉沉不肯告诉他答案。随后维京人厚实的手掌覆在他的伤口上，钻心的疼痛令意识仍旧模糊的刀千低声呻吟，武士重新睁开双眼，另一道出现在房间中影子被余晖拉曳得极长，背光的兽骨头盔上耸立着两只尖角，长柄战斧的斧刃还冒着血液的腥味与热气。维京人朝他哇哇大叫着，这回刀千听懂了：突袭者，他唤来了突袭者。  
　　突袭者将兽皮紧紧勒在刀千的伤口上，这位与维京人旗鼓相当的对手发出了低沉沙哑的哀鸣声，血液瞬间洇透了毛皮最薄的边角，维京人恶意地将它勒得更紧。有效地止血，带来的却是另一番痛苦的折磨。武士蜷缩在地面上的身体不住地痉挛颤栗，此刻看起来完全不像是一位将军——即使被突袭者掐住脖子的时候他的挣扎也显得如此的无力。  
　　突袭者拽下他的面罩，将斧刃悬在他的头顶：“武士的血。”血液滴在刀千的脸颊上，立刻混入血污之中。“你，被我打败了。”双腿的肌肤被突如其来的凉意笼罩。“你输了。”突袭者松开他的脖颈，滚烫的触感贴在他的膝盖上教他下意识地缩回腿，但那双有力的大手死死地按住刀千的大腿。突袭者在羞辱他。大脑立即对即将发生的事情做出警告，但刀千能如何呢？他连抬起双手都困难。  
　　突袭者的笑声猖狂刺耳，束手无策的武士似乎向他完全地屈服了，突袭者在他耳旁咆哮：“我的部落会杀光所有的士兵和守卫，搬空皇城里的宝物，让这座城堡血流成河。”刀千将军颤抖得更加厉害，“没有人能挡住我，你们这群武士杂碎。”  
　　“够了。”刀千低吼着，他的眼角流出几滴泪水，在阴影中埋藏得很好。他无法守住城桥，无法守卫皇城，如今他的国家惨遭掠夺杀戮，城外震耳欲聋的攻城声音更像一把凌迟他的刀，将他的心脏一片片血肉分离。  
　　带着盾牌的维京人拎着那柄重剑离开了，临走前他慈悲地提议将武士的双眼蒙住，亢心憍气的武士经不起这种折辱，但突袭者回绝了他，并对此夸夸其谈：“我要让他好好看看他保护的皇城变成了什么样子。”  
　　门外到处都是火，它们甚至将天际染上了浓烈的金红色，沿着云彩的波纹朝尽头泼洒渲染。刀千无颜面对他失败的使命，但突袭者的手掌迫使他仔细观赏着皇城村落间的满目疮痍。  
　　“这可是你的任务。”突袭者的手指蘸上唾沫，才能微微钻进去一小部分。他的强壮有力的胳膊勒住了刀千的脖子，死死地将武士的身体埋入他的怀中，不顾对方身上的伤口会带来如何的痛楚，这具身体在他怀中颤栗挣扎，唯独不再发出丝毫声音。突袭者的手指又稍稍深入些许，随后他决定用阴茎代替它开拓。武士的身体是另一片迷醉的温柔乡，温暖紧窒的甬道立刻违背武士的意志完完全全地包裹住了他，蠕缩吞咽着他火热的阴茎。刀千终于发出一点呜咽的声音，可稍许又像只被钉住的死去的蝴蝶标本悄无声息，只有温热的泪液砸在突袭者小臂上。突袭者用力地全部顶入他的身体，发现对方能够完全地将自己吞纳进去。  
　　突袭者显得更加神采奕奕：“你已经习惯这样了。”有什么能比发现对手本就是个娼妓更兴奋的？突袭者大力拍打着武士的臀部，每一次将阴茎捅入更深的内里，刮蹭柔软细腻的软肉，满足于被他钉入怀中的这副躯体的颤抖与喘息。而突袭者的撞击愈发的猛烈激进，滚烫硬挺的前端狠狠地冲撞着脆弱的肠壁，刀千如同溺水之人在突袭者的怀中拼命挣扎起来，但他的所有动作在对方眼里不值一提。  
　　唯有死亡能拯救他。刀千愈加昏沉的意识在脑袋里不断向他倾诉。但不是这种死法，他要像真正的武士一样死去。可他又如何能做到呢？被掠夺者击败已经是难抹的耻辱，更何况这种侵犯与强暴。  
　　在刀千体内反复撞击的阴茎将穴口操得红肿发软，最终突袭者像头野牛在他的体内发情射精，浓稠的精液洋洋洒洒地浇满了谷穴中，最后随着软疲阴茎的抽出从穴口流出淌下腿根。突袭者发觉这只被牢牢困在怀中的猎物早已大汗淋漓，不知在何时已经彻底昏迷过去。他将武士抗在自己的肩膀上，多余的兽皮掩盖住对方赤裸在外的皮肤。转过身时女武神正倚靠在门口，不知何时就开始观赏这出野蛮的戏码，她朝突袭者坏笑：“看不出你挺快的，老家伙。”  
　　突袭者对她做鬼脸，刻意略过这个恶意的玩笑，避开女武神走出这间狭小的房间。女武神跟在他身后询问：“你要带着这个守城桥的家伙？他把你揍得不轻。”  
　　“当然。”突袭者回答，“狂战士会喜欢他的。”


End file.
